


Center of Attention

by ClayJackson



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Chronic Pain Oswald Cobblepot, M/M, Multi, Trans Edward Nygma, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: Oswald doesn’t know how he was able to get so lucky. He has not one, but two handsome men who he adores and who adore him as well. And right now, they are certainly not hesitating to show their love.





	Center of Attention

Oswald doesn’t know how he was able to get so lucky. He has not one, but two handsome men who he adores and who adore him as well. And right now, they are certainly not hesitating to show their love. He’s currently squished between them and is the center of their attention. 

Harvey is holding him from behind, his chest pressed against his back, and is running his hands all over him. He’s pressing kisses against his neck and shoulders, dipping below where his suit will cover occasionally to suck bright marks on his skin. 

Ed is kissing him sloppily, between stroking him and stretching him. He moans into Ed’s mouth when he curls his fingers and rubs them against his prostate. “Enjoying yourself, Ozzie?” he mumbles against his mouth before dragging him back into the kiss without waiting for a response. 

His whole body is overwhelmed by the attention and devotion of his two boyfriends that he probably wouldn’t have even been able to respond to Ed’s teasing. Not with the way Harvey is gripping the sides of his fat stomach and rubbing his cock against the small of his back, or the way Ed presses a third finger into him at the same time as he rubs his thumb over the head of his cock. 

“Think he’s ready now, Harv?” Ed says as he leaves messy kisses down Oswald’s neck until he’s able to over enthusiastically get to Harvey’s mouth and kiss him. He could never keep his mouth shut or still, he always had to be doing something with it. 

Harvey pulled away from him and laughed softly, dragging his tongue up Oswald’s neck and biting down on his ear. “You tell me, you’re the one with your fingers buried in him.”

Oswald couldn’t help but moan at them, a shiver running through his body at the way they talked over him.

“I know I’m ready if you think he is,” Harvey continued to say against Oswald’s skull, making him feel every word.

Ed grinned and curled his fingers one more time, absolutely loving the gasp it tears from Oswald’s mouth before pulling his fingers out. “I think he’s more than ready, you should see how hard and loose he is. His body is practically begging for your cock inside of it.”

An incredibly lewd moan dragged itself from Oswald’s throat when he heard that and both of them laughed. “Sounds good to me,” Harvey said.

He grabbed Oswald’s hips and pulled him up further so that he could slip his cock between his legs. Ed looked at the two of them hungrily, reaching out to pour lube over Harvey’s cock to get him slick. Harvey moaned at his touch, pressing his face into Oswald’s neck and breathing him in deeply.

Ed lined up Harvey’s cock with Oswald’s hole and purred at the view he had. He looked up to see both of their faces, flushed and breathless. That sight was almost as good as his other one. He leaned forward and pressed lavish kisses against both of them, before nipping under the place where Harvey’s ear used to be. “Take him, Harv.” 

Of course Harvey couldn’t resist an invitation like that, not with the way Ed was kissing him or the way Oswald was whining from how teasing his cock felt against him or the way his hole twitched against the head of his cock. He held onto Oswald’s hips as he slowly pushed into him, making both of them moan in unison. 

Ed shivered as he listened to both of them and leaned back to watch them, moaning at the sight and reaching down to run his fingers over himself. As much as he loved to be the center of attention, watching his boyfriends fuck was his second favorite thing. He slipped his fingers between his lips, breathing in a little from how wet he was already, before moving them back up to run in quick circles over his clit. 

Harvey watched as Ed touched himself and moaned loudly, enjoying the show he was putting on for the two of them. It didn’t take long before he was quickly thrusting into Oswald, making him gasp and moan with each movement. He licked his lips as he watched Ed and fucked Oswald, managing to catch Ed’s eye. “Aren’t you feeling a little left out?” he said with a smile.

Oswald opened his eyes so that he could look at Ed, groaning and letting his head fall back against Harvey’s shoulder when the sight was too much for him. His boyfriends were downright ruthless with the way they were treating him.

Ed laughed as he watched them, stroking himself in time with Harvey’s thrusts. He opened his mouth to make some witty come back but noticed the look in Harvey’s eyes and the way he looked down Oswald’s body. Oh, Ed saw where Harvey was going with this. 

With his head thrown back, Oswald had no idea what was coming for him next. When he felt Ed’s mouth suddenly around his cock his breath got stuck in his throat, the sound he made being less than dignified. 

Ed couldn’t help but moan with Oswald’s cock. Taking either of his boyfriends into his mouth had to be one of his top five favorite hobbies, as well as one of his top three skills. He let his eyes fall shut and his jaw relax as he fell into the movements that Harvey’s thrusting caused, one of his hands shoved between his own legs to stroke his clit quickly.

It didn’t take long for them to finish.

Ed was almost always the first one to come, no matter who started receiving attention first. He was amazingly skilled with not only his mouth, but his hands as well, and he just couldn’t resist using that skill on himself. He comes mostly soundlessly, his fingers working quickly over his clit and his mouth stuffed with Oswald’s cock. It’s simply a tensing of his body, a quickening of his fingers, and a harsh, stuttering breath out his nose. He doesn’t let it get in the way of his sucking on Oswald’s cock, that would be rude.

Harvey’s the one to come next this time. He’d been staring down at the both of them, eyes traveling along Oswald’s body and watching how Ed’s mouth worked over his cock. He can tell when Ed’s coming, despite how unnoticeable it is this time, and that gets him right on the edge. A few more thrusts and he’s groaning loudly, the sound rumbling through his chest and into Oswald’s back.

Oswald comes last, all loud gasps and moans. He reaches out, grabbing onto each of them wherever he can and clinging tightly as he comes, mouth wide and shaking from the pleasure. Ed keeps working his mouth over him, not pausing for even a second.

It takes them all a long time to calm down, all of them breathing heavily and limbs tired. Ed slowly comes back around first, long after he’s swallowed Oswald’s cum and has let him go soft in his mouth. He pulls off of him slowly and looks up at the two of them, sighing in joy from the blissful, fucked out looks on their faces. He leans up and kisses each of them softly, Oswald pretending to be repulsed by the taste of cum on Ed’s lip while Harvey just accepts it. 

Harvey pulls out of Oswald after a long time and carefully rolls them over so he can keep pressed against him. He presses soft and calming kisses all along his skin and lets his hands run over every inch of him again. He looks up at Ed and nods at him, gesturing towards the bathroom and fridge. Ed takes the hint.

Oswald is still gasping heavily by the time Ed gets back. He’s relaxed and worn out, but there’s a dull ache in his bones that he can feel slowly creeping in as the afterglow starts to slip away. Harvey’s heavy hands help keep the pain away a little.

Ed uses a warm washcloth to clean them all up and throws it across the room when he’s done, much to Harvey’s distaste. He also hands Harvey his underwear after slipping into his own, and the two of them help get Oswald’s on as well. Oswald had a very strict “No sleeping without underwear on, these are expensive sheets” rule. 

Once that’s all taken care of, Ed grabs the covers and slides in on the other side of Oswald, pulling the blankets over them. By now the pain is starting to make itself at home throughout Oswald’s body and he’s doing his best to keep it suppressed, but his boyfriends are too good at reading him. Ed hands Harvey a pair of gloves and the bottle of cream he has while he presses a water bottle to Oswald’s lips. Harvey asks where it hurts between the sips of water and gently applies the cream to those aching joints, massaging it in deeply. Oswald sighs, the massaging and the heat from the cream helping to push back against the pain.

Harvey sets the cream asides and rolls over to throw the gloves in a bedside trash before curling back up as close to Oswald as he can get. He presses his chest against his back, firm and warm, and helps support his spine to ease the pain. Some of the cream that isn’t absorbed in yet leaches on to his skin, but it’s not enough to make him do anything about it. What’s most important is to have Oswald wrapped in his arms, his hands reaching over to brush against Ed’s skin as well.

Ed makes sure Oswald drinks a good portion of the water before he sets the bottle on the table. He presses soft kisses against his face and smiles at him when he opens his eyes, all dazed and relaxed as the pain is gently eased away for the time being. Squirming closer, he wraps his arms around him as well, smiling at Harvey over his shoulder. He leans over him and kisses him, humming softly as he relaxes from having both of them close.

Oswald is the first one to fall into a light sleep, sandwiched between his two handsome boyfriends, all warm and tingly from how much they care for him and adore him. Ed and Harvey stay awake a little longer, communicating through finger spelling since neither of them want to risk waking him. Ed does his best to laugh silently when Harvey makes a joke and smiles happily, letting out a big sigh. Harvey smiles back and blows him a kiss over Oswald’s shoulder, which Ed is more than happy to receive. Oswald wasn’t the only lucky one out of the three of them.


End file.
